<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>哄猫指南 从入门到放弃 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711804">哄猫指南 从入门到放弃</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Forgotten Realms, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>贾拉索总能得到他想要的。猫耳梗双口相声。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jarlaxle Baenre/Artemis Entreri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>哄猫指南 从入门到放弃</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“人生总是充满意想不到的惊喜，我亲爱的朋友。”<br/>
贾拉索一脸无辜。一如所有卓尔精灵，他即使满手鲜血，站在尸体前，也能摆出这副彻底茫然的神情。<br/>
阿提密斯.恩崔立直盯他的眼睛，像是按捺着切开他喉咙的冲动。</p><p>若在别的局面下，贾拉索可能会有所戒备，但面对眼前的情况，他得使尽自制力试图别笑出声。贾拉索扫视着他的同伴：紧蹙的眉头、蕴含风暴的灰眼睛——还有一对耸立兽耳。那对立耳从发间钻出，毛茸茸的耳尖震颤着。在他身后，一条尾巴怯生生地探出来。</p><p>“解释。”恩崔立命令。<br/>
“如你所见。我正在测试刚在市场上找到的小玩具。”卓尔浮夸地张开双手。好几根法杖、宝石与无数闪亮饰品从他手上滑落，叮叮铛铛砸在地板上，彷佛刚抢劫了一条巨龙。<br/>
“你用我来测试？”<br/>
“我比较倾向这样形容。”贾拉索后退一步，“非常不幸，你正好出现在有效作用范围里。”<br/>
恩崔立眉头紧锁，像在思考贾拉索在不在查戎之爪的有效作用范围内。片刻，他向卓尔伸出手。</p><p>贾拉索干脆地将那个小玩意儿抛向他。那是个釉彩猫形塑像，不及手掌大小，精妙模仿了猫弓身跃起的一刻。<br/>
恩崔立端详瓷猫，眼神像是要在上面烧出个洞<br/>
一阵沉默。<br/>
当然，他什么也没看出来。一个职业刺客的业务内容不包括了解魔法物品，只需要知道如何毁掉它们。</p><p>“我们会设法解决这事。”贾拉索保证。<br/>
“或者，我会设法解决你。”恩崔立回以一个阴恻恻的眼神。<br/>
“在我看来，效果应该是暂时的。”他不经意补上一句，“噢，我可以摸摸你的耳朵吗？”<br/>
“我不知道你喜欢猫。”<br/>
重点不是猫，贾拉索想。他信口开河：“你不知道的事可多了，我的朋友。比如说，我对毛茸茸的东西情有独钟。”<br/>
“想必是为了弥补你头顶上空无一物。”刺客干巴巴地说。他站起身，焦躁地在房内踱步。他胡乱把床上的绸衫扫到地上，试图找出个可以遮挡的东西。</p><p>卓尔自认是个热情的好朋友，于是他微笑着，把自己的帽子递给恩崔立。<br/>
恩崔立的视线跟随着晃动的戴翠玛鸟羽毛。他眯起了眼，像只躁动不安的猫一样，打算扑向那根羽毛——感谢迅捷的反射神经，他立刻闪电般收回了手，端坐在床沿，彷佛从未移动过。<br/>
贾拉索明智地没有发表任何评论。<br/>
“你的时尚品味是灾难。”恩崔立陈述道，将华丽的帽子推了回去。<br/>
“而你，我亲爱的朋友，根本没有时尚品味可言。”<br/>
“刺客不需要华而不实的打扮，佣兵也不需要。”<br/>
“你总是这么枯燥？”<br/>
“总是这么实际。”<br/>
刺客终于翻出那件皮瓦夫斗篷，满意地轻哼了声。</p><p>贾拉索捡起伊娜扎拉送给他的精致白衬衫。就算阿提密斯嘴上不承认，他也任由贾拉索摆弄他的装束。卡林港的顶尖刺客恩崔立不会穿着精致的白衬衫，但贾拉索的朋友阿提密斯可不然。他自顾自走到长镜前，欣赏着自己的打扮，侧过身审视丝绸衣裤是否搭配得宜，而后仔细调整宽沿帽的角度。一切完美无缺。<br/>
透过镜面，他瞥见恩崔立已将兜帽拉上。刺客小心翼翼调整布料，让耳朵不那么明显。他望向贾拉索，要求他给点评语。<br/>
“你看上去高了不少。”卓尔诚恳地说。<br/>
下一秒，一把匕首嵌在他身边的墙板上。贾拉索在内心叹气，光是这一早上，他经历生命危险的次数可太多了。<br/>
恩崔立狠狠拉了下帽沿，似乎扯痛了敏感的耳朵。他走向房门口。<br/>
“阿提密斯？”卓尔的嗓音在他背后响起。他直勾勾凝视着刺客，一双眼灼灼发光：“说真的，我可以摸摸你的耳朵吗？”<br/>
恩崔立直接甩上了门。</p><p>接下来数日，满怀怒火的刺客彻底无视他的存在。<br/>
这不是他们头一次冷战，也不会是最后一次。这回，贾拉索的巧舌如簧与半心半意的道歉皆无用武之地，恩崔立固执得像个矮人，对他所有哄骗皆回以沉默。</p><p>俊美的卓尔一向对自己的魅力颇为自信，数百年来他周旋在主母之间，习于被女祭司带着情欲的眼神打量，甚而成了一条龙的入幕之宾。美丽的、可怖的伊娜扎拉......思及恩崔立听闻他与红铜龙的情事时的反应，他忍俊不住笑了出声。经过的一名精灵战士远离了几步，地表精灵熟知他们恶名昭彰的黑色表亲，一个开心的卓尔通常不是什么好兆头。<br/>
恩崔立走在前方，甚至没费劲回过头。<br/>
贾拉索漫长的人生阅历不包括哄猫。那是崔斯特的专业领域，他不无遗憾地想。</p><p>“我们得谈谈。”<br/>
“你的意思是：我听你喋喋不休，然后照着你说的做。”刺客回道。若有冷嘲热讽之神，阿提密斯.恩崔立想必是祂的选民。<br/>
“我无意命令你，亲爱的朋友。”卓尔叹了口气。贾拉索通常不命令人，他只是提出建议。一些很难拒绝的建议。“你一直在躲着我，太令人伤心了。容我确认一下这个魔法物品对你造成的影响。相信我。”<br/>
“一个卓尔最危险的胁迫就是“相信我”。”恩崔立嘀咕。<br/>
“实在迫不得已的话，我可以联系金穆瑞。他倒是挺喜欢猫。”其实不然。比起拥抱一只温软的幼猫，心灵异能者也许更想与灵吸怪热吻。但金穆瑞不在场，这里只有贾拉索与他的花言巧语。<br/>
“把那个高傲的混蛋从幽暗地域挖出来，只为了让他亲自嘲笑我？免了吧。”<br/>
“那么让我来？”他迅速接口。在把握时机这方面，卓尔堪称专家。</p><p>恩崔立一时语塞。他不情不愿点了下头，默许贾拉索接近他。<br/>
他小心翼翼伸出手，像是擭住一只易受惊的飞鸟。这对立耳看上去手感很好，实际上也是。毛茸茸、暖呼呼的，在指缝间簌簌颤抖。恩崔立绷紧了肩膀，不自在地挪动。</p><p>“我猜，雕像也会赋予使用者猫的一些特性。夜视、嗅觉，或者反应能力...”贾拉索滔滔不绝，几乎没留意自己在说什么。但这无关紧要，他怀疑恩崔立也无心聆听。<br/>
他的手掌搭上腰侧，仔细检查每一寸，纵使并没有这个必要。他边用卓尔语说着些毫无逻辑的废话，手指不经意往下滑了几寸。不太适宜的几寸。<br/>
那条尾巴在他面前摇晃，挠得他心痒难耐。贾拉索一向勇于冒险，或者以恩崔立的说法，热衷于卷入与制造麻烦。<br/>
他一把拧住尾根。<br/>
刺客霎时挺直了腰，整个人猛然弹起来。他唇间溢出一声——只能说是很不得体的声音。<br/>
“你...”他生生噎回质问，声音卡在喉咙里。</p><p>卓尔有双法师的手。他揪住毛发支棱的尾巴，指腹刷过尾根，如同拨弄一把上好的竖琴。揉搓，捻弄，拉扯，激得恩崔立的耳朵簌簌乱颤。重压是潮涌与呻吟，轻抚是浪碎与低喘。掌心下的皮肤热得吓人，他像是在拥抱一团山火。正如在卡林港重逢那夜，恩崔立带着烟雾与火星撞进他怀中。他心动得惶然。他想，要是我能把这个人类搞到手……<br/>
贾拉索很乐意称此为罗曼史的开头，正如所有浪漫长诗，背后总有个精心撰写的剧本。他更喜欢把命运称为必然--长久谋划之下的必然。于是恩崔立跌跌撞撞，别无选择地落入他的怀抱。</p><p>“六百六十六层深渊在下，你一开始就是想干这事？”恩崔立叹息。<br/>
“你不能怪我对这，”他捏了下抽动的耳尖，赢得一声短促的抽气，“感到非常好奇。比龙的黄金床还罕见。”不得不说，他们最近实在太常遇见龙了。<br/>
“把握机会，及时行乐，我的朋友。人类该更了解这道理。”他的手探向前，不出所料地牴上某种坚硬的事物。绝对不是那柄恶名昭彰的长剑。<br/>
刺客的抱怨越来越低，几不可闻。他的腰软了下来，尾巴无意识缠上贾拉索的手腕，喉咙里发出餍足的咕噜声。<br/>
“这个……”他的尾巴抽在贾拉索前臂上。<br/>
“一周内就会消失。”贾拉索耸了耸肩，“我后来找到了那个小贩。”<br/>
“你早就知道。”<br/>
“魔索布莱城教我的道理：多留一张底牌，你活下去的几率就高一分。”<br/>
“这根本不是那种情况。你没必要对……”有片刻，他的嘴型像是想说“朋友”，却生生噎了回去。<br/>
“该死的卓尔。”他最终疲惫地叹了口气，“跟你搭档是我这辈子最糟糕的决定。”<br/>
“得了，我听到这话十几次了。你总会回心转意。”<br/>

“到床上吗？”他在恩崔立耳边说。<br/>
贾拉索总能得偿所愿。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>